


[二润/樱相] Dragon Game-01

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari





	[二润/樱相] Dragon Game-01

[二润/樱相] Dragon Game-01-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[二润/樱相] Dragon Game-01](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_bb29a64)

刷个卖萌的旧文……。

如果玩过puzzle&dragon可能比较能视觉化！

  


01

  


樱井翔在他年轻的时候看过一部很青春的漫画，漫画里的男主角通过骑着脚踏车横穿日本找到了他的人生理想。

物理移动会改变人们的命运。

他觉得很热血。

二宫和也在上个星期看了一部圣诞节治愈小电影，电影里的男主角在经历了一场不知所起的单恋之后，意识到自己的青梅竹马才是自己最爱的人。

电影里的店员说，人们总是在回避命运的道路上遇见命运。

见了鬼。

没有青梅竹马的二宫和也想。

如果命运能回避的话，也就不称之为命运了。

回避本身，也是命运的一部分。

“我不去。”

他尽职尽责地说，将本月报表放在社长办公室宽大的办公桌上。社长站在大鱼缸前，弯着背专注逗鱼，好一会儿才回头。

“你说什么？”

“我要去。”

樱井翔已经打好了大背包，戴好了渔夫帽，顶着黑框眼镜穿着防风衣，愉快地推门而入，看见二宫，眼睛一亮。

“哟吼！”

哟吼什么哟吼。

二宫和也沉默，微笑，转身，看着社长，眼神坚定。

“酒店需要我，我不出海。”

社长语重心长。

“目的地不是海，是岛。”

“Dash岛也不行。”

社长沉默。

“拜托你了，翔君。”

社长说，一挥手，樱井翔愉快地走上前揽住了二宫和也的肩膀。

“走吧Ninomi！向着荒岛！荒岛！荒岛——！”

二宫和也被拖出办公室的时候看着心情好得可疑的樱井翔和越来越远的社长办公室。

好好的一个优秀员工。

为什么要去荒岛度假？

“还有谁要一起去？”

二宫和也问樱井翔。

“没有了。”

樱井翔回答。

“就我们两个？今年的评级这么严格？”

二宫和也惊讶。

“嘛，是这样的。”

樱井翔恢复了平日干练沉稳。

“社长想在岛上盖个新的度假酒店，我们是去踩点。”

他耸了耸溜肩。

“顺便调查一下，岛上的传说。”

他又耸了耸溜肩。

“主要是因为这个传说，知道的人越少越好。”

二宫和也吸一口气。

“我都不想问你是什么样的传说。”

樱井翔的眼睛明亮。

“传说那座岛上，有龙。”

……你没救了樱井翔。

二宫和也不想说话。

他们搭着每天一班的轮船晃悠到岛上的时候，二宫和也已经想要诅咒一切。他晕船，晕热死人的夏日气候，还得应对情绪仍然高涨按分钟安排上岛后计划的樱井翔。

天知道为什么自己的同事对明显并不靠谱的岛上小龙人传说深信不疑，二宫和也站在码头上靠着栏杆，对正在收起缆绳的船长说。

“……真的有龙？”

船长笑得弯腰。

“你们这些大城市来的年轻人。”

他的表情混合着嘲讽和慈爱，“总是信一些奇奇怪怪的东西。龙是不存在的，只不过是些大鱼罢了，以前的人以讹传讹，弄到现在还有人相信。”

“翔yan，翔yan，你听。”

二宫和也看到生的曙光，拽着樱井翔双肩背包的带子，几乎把包从对方的肩膀上顺势拽下来，“龙不存在，告诉社长，我们回去。”

然而樱井翔已经戴上了他心爱的大眼镜和渔夫帽。

“探险！”

樱井翔眼睛闪亮，野外装备挡不住他都市小帅哥的本质。

“龙诶，Nino，多么可爱！多么浪漫！多么富有情调！”

“……它们会喷火，会摧毁森林，会吃掉小动物，还会把你当宠物养起来。”

二宫和也许久没见过自家同事如此欢喜雀跃的样子，更残酷的话说不出口。

“我们从那头开始，按照我的计划——”

樱井翔跃跃欲试。

二宫和也深深叹口气。

“不用告诉我你的计划，翔yan。”

他摸索出墨镜和登山杖，跟在樱井翔身后慢吞吞的走。

“我跟着你走。”

意外吗？

一点也不。

倒不如说鲛岛社长正是知道二宫是这样看起来冷漠其实内心柔软的人，所以才笃定他一定会跟来一定会被说服。

哪怕二宫心底觉得那是无用功。

他们走到了森林深处，一路上二宫听见旁边灌木丛里的响动，不知道是樱井翔脚步的回声，还是树林里的小动物跑来跑去弄出来的声音。

再走一会儿，差不多就可以回去了吧。

“Nino！！！”

前方传来樱井翔的大叫声，还有草木折断的声响。

二宫和也从漠然的发呆中惊醒，赶过去时，看到樱井翔的帽子挂在一个大坑的边缘。

而樱井翔。

二宫揉了揉眼睛。

樱井翔自己也不可置信。

他身边冒出几个圆滚滚的球状生物，黑色的眼睛也是圆滚滚的。

绿色的球头上有片叶子，紫色的球长着尖尖的角和尾巴，它们推着樱井翔，把他在坑的边缘放好，然后一股脑地跑走。

二宫和也当机立断地跟上那群球状物，樱井翔反应过来，也跟过去。

那是什么啊。

从哪里跑出来的。

该不会……

该不会……

二宫和也在坑的底部停下来，四周挂着藤蔓，潮湿温暖，他不由得放轻了脚步，转头看着跟上来的樱井翔。

——大概在里面。

他用口型对樱井翔说。

——那些球，或者球之外别的什么。

樱井翔吞咽了一下，点点头。

他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

二宫和也拨开茂密的藤蔓。

樱井翔屏住了呼吸。

“……不是吧。”

二宫和也轻声说。

在温暖的温泉附近，柔软的泥地里，有两只沉睡的小龙。

它们看起来不比两只成年的鹿更大，翅膀微微搭在一起，浅色的胸口随着呼吸起伏。

小龙的周围布满了刚刚二宫和樱井看到的圆球形不明生物，闭着眼睛，像是在它们身边休息和守卫。

紫色的小龙尾巴一扫，周围散出点点亮光，像是星星的碎屑。

而绿色的小龙每一次呼吸，它周围的空气里就多出一朵浅粉色的小花。

“可……可爱……”

二宫和也转头，看见了自己的同事第一次对动物（？）倾注了爱的样子。

他有点想笑，也觉得好奇，不由得往前迈了一步。

紫色的龙蓦然睁开了眼睛，翅膀张开，盯住了他。

二宫和也惊得顿住，下意识低头一看。

糟糕。

他踩到了龙的前爪，把它给吵醒了。

“……抱歉。”

他不知道龙能否听懂他的话。

而且，从这只紫色的小家伙瞪着他的眼神来看。

他惹到了一条有起床气的龙。

  


2016-07-16

| 217  
15

  
| 

[#二润](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%8C%E6%B6%A6)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

[#末子](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90)

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

评论(15)

热度(217)

  1. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://dayeyaji.lofter.com/) [大野雅纪](http://dayeyaji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://shermin8d.lofter.com/) [shermin8D](http://shermin8d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) [Kkkkkkkk](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://huatianshi514.lofter.com/) [華添え詩](http://huatianshi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://nataliesha.lofter.com/) [灿灿_坚决不做茄子](http://nataliesha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://yagurawoon.lofter.com/) [矢倉](http://yagurawoon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://qsmlzqzs.lofter.com/) [在风中](http://qsmlzqzs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://burn-it-down.lofter.com/) [狂喊一万遍。](http://burn-it-down.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://qingniao531.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://qingniao531.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://ninomikawaii.lofter.com/) [吃汉堡肉吗](http://ninomikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://kxq07.lofter.com/) [兔子与仓鼠](http://kxq07.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://kaorilaugh.lofter.com/) [歲歲歲歲都平安](http://kaorilaugh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](http://sinilanka.lofter.com/) [思霓蓝卡](http://sinilanka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://huishijin935.lofter.com/) [慧秋筋](http://huishijin935.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://humanya.lofter.com/) [humanya](http://humanya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) [cherish](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://zen1208.lofter.com/) [rannn](http://zen1208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://bonnnnni.lofter.com/) [电丘丘](http://bonnnnni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://charvinccc.lofter.com/) [文笔很烂](http://charvinccc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://756989764.lofter.com/) [黏着系](http://756989764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://narcissuso.lofter.com/) [Narcissus_O](http://narcissuso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://endless-game.lofter.com/) [潤くん的小奶音](http://endless-game.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://lettuceshine.lofter.com/) [C咚咚咚咚咚](http://lettuceshine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://5121314.lofter.com/) [小天儿](http://5121314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://lamming.lofter.com/) [lamming](http://lamming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://chocochocor.lofter.com/) [小豆汤不是](http://chocochocor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://have-a-good-day.lofter.com/) [多部酱](http://have-a-good-day.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://lorilee94.lofter.com/) [慕祁](http://lorilee94.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://akaneeee.lofter.com/) [流心芝士挞](http://akaneeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://pata04.lofter.com/) [tu](http://pata04.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://october1001.lofter.com/) [椰果奶茶不加冰👀](http://october1001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://mjkakuoyi.lofter.com/) [松本介一](http://mjkakuoyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://yunaaaahajiujiujiu.lofter.com/) [。](http://yunaaaahajiujiujiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://xm-phantasiewelt.lofter.com/) [小阿灰](http://xm-phantasiewelt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://rinrinrinringo.lofter.com/) [咸鱼老ringo](http://rinrinrinringo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://weavebrightness.lofter.com/) [织明](http://weavebrightness.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://airy-l.lofter.com/) [一个路人](http://airy-l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) [白日烟花](http://sakurai0909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://ninomimo617.lofter.com/) [毛球糰子餡](http://ninomimo617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://kuma303.lofter.com/) [咖喱略咖喱雷](http://kuma303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
